Entertainment robots have been provided that essentially are figurines that can be three dimensional or that can be icons displayed on a computer monitor. In either case, the software governing robot movement is the same. The robots can move in keeping with the beat of a piece of music or other audio that is accessed by the computer. As recognized herein, however, while the robot moves with the beat, the particular dance poses adopted by the robot are independent of the particular genre of music being played, thus resulting in inappropriate motions for some music. For example, a robot that exhibits motions appropriate for rap music can slow down the motions for a slower, classical music beat but cannot change the motion patterns to reflect a classical music dance form. Having made this recognition and the broader recognition that it would be advantageous to detect music genre not just for altering the dance style of an entertainment robot but also to perform other useful functions such as automatically sorting a user's music by genre, the invention set forth herein is provided.